


The Conference

by Chancamazing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Gen, Irondad, Rogue Avengers, Siberia, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Stark, sort off, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancamazing/pseuds/Chancamazing
Summary: The day had came. The Rogue Avengers were coming back to America.





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This ia like Infinity war didn't happen. I am a Team Stark so if your Team Cap you might not like this. Comment, Follow, Kudo please for more like this.

Peter couldn't believe what was happening. He was finally going to meet the rogue Avengers. Mr. Stark had told him about a week ago of the accords being redone so that Captain America's team could come back to headquarters. But Peter knew that Mr. Stark didn't want them back have Siberia. Peter had seen the video of Mr. stark being attack. He agreed that Mr. Stark had the right to attack the Winter Soldier and that Captain had no right to butt in then try to kill Mr. Stark. Peter already knew that this was going to be a fun meeting.

It was five minutes before the meeting. Peter was assigned with greeting the rogue Avengers with Mr. Stark at Headquarters not at the airport with Vision and War Machine. He and Mr. Stark were sitting in the conference room waiting when they heard the elevator ding. Mr. Stark tensed up and Ms. Potts grabbed his hand to calm him down. The door slid open. 

They walked in as if they owned the place with War Machine and Vision leading them in. "Tony" Captain said when he saw Mr. Stark. "Captain Rogers, thank you for joining us." Mr. Stark said, Captain raised a eyebrow at that name. "Who's the kid?" Hawkeye asked when he saw Peter. But before Mr. Stark could answer, Peter did. "I'm Spiderman and don't ask stupid questions" Peter gave a hard glare. The rogue Avengers looked like they wanted to say something about Peter being a teenager, but before they could Secretary Ross took charge to go over the new accords.

The rogues had lots of issues but Peter tuned them out. Finally it was the end of the meeting. "Peter, lets go." Mr. Stark told Peter then he turned to the new-old Avengers, "Stay out of my and Peter's way and I might let you have your old gear back." With that Tony Stark and Peter Parker walked out of the conference room with War Machine, Vision and Pepper with them, leaving the ex-Rogues in shock. 

Peter retold the story the next day to Ned at lunch. "Dude did you really say that to Hawkeye." "Yeah he was so shocked. It was...." But before Peter could continue speaking, MJ walked in and sat with them. "Sup Losers,"


End file.
